NYPD Red
by Lexus BMWgirl
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a case in NY


Act 1

Title: NYPD Red

Author: Lexus BMWgirl ([iluvxfilesanddaria@yahoo.com][1]) 

Rating: I dunno…PG.

Summary: Mulder and Scully go to New York for a case.

Author's note: This story was actually based on the book "Skin" by Ben Mezrich. The book is based on XF. It was an assignment for my English class, and I decided to send it into a fan fic site, since this is essentially fan fic. This is my first fan fic, so if it sucks, don't insult me! Lol.

Disclaimer: Not mine! I wish they were though. Doggett would be long dead, and there would be more scenes of Mulder in his leather jacket! 

Archive: Anywhere, if my name is on it and my email. Thanks!

Feedback: Please! I want to see if I did a good job of writing it!

Act 1

Scene 1

42nd Avenue

Newark, New York

11.21 PM

(Special Agents Mulder and Scully of the FBI are investigating a case involving a man who murdered his nurse. In this scene they get a call from an anonymous source saying that they have seen the murderer, whose name is Perry Stanton.) 

(A government-issued S.U.V. is driving around in the streets of New York. Mulder is driving.)

Scully:

(Sighs)

"Mulder, we've been driving around for over two hours. Stanton obviously isn't in this area."

Mulder:

(Glancing over at Scully)

"But he was spotted in this area…"

Scully:

(Interrupting him)

"…over two hours ago. And there are millions of people in New York. He probably wasn't our killer."

Mulder:

(Faintly smiles at her)

"Scully, it could be pretty hard _not _to see a psychotic man who just murdered someone…and not to mention is wearing nothing but a hospital smock."

Scully:

(Talks skeptically)

"This is _New York _Mulder. People here are accustomed to seeing bizarre things."

Mulder:

"It still might have been him"

Scully:

(Getting annoyed)

"Might have, Mulder. But it's almost midnight. We should head back to the hotel and get some sleep. And besides, the NYPD said that they would take over. So, we can go back to the hotel and then come back here in a few hours. Okay?"

Mulder:

(Joking) 

"Sure, fine, whatever."

Scene 2

NYPD

New York City, New York

3.15 AM

(Mulder and Scully are called in by Officer Rayford, who wanted to talk to them about the case involving Perry Stanton who murdered a nurse who worked for the hospital he was in.)

(Mulder and Scully are called into the NYPD office)

(Scully walks in, with Mulder following. They walk up to the main desk)

Scully:

(Shows woman at front desk her FBI badge)

"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI. We're looking for Officer Rayford. He called us a few minutes ago regarding a case that we're working on."

Woman:

(Surprised)

"Sure, one moment please."

(The woman picks up a phone and dials the number to Rayford's office in the building. The phone keeps on ringing. She hangs up.)

Woman:

"I'm sorry agents. He's not as his desk right now. His message says that he had a family emergency and left another man in charge. A Mr.…"

(Right at that moment the "other man in charge" walks into the room and interrupts the woman at the desk.) 

Other man in charge:

(Has a military look to him)

"…Shea. Kyle Shea. I'm with the SWAT team. As she said, Officer Rayford called me in. He wanted me to replace him for the time he was gone."

Scully:

(Surprised at Shea's sudden appearance)

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what the SWAT team have to do with this investigation?"

Shea:

"I'm going to retire from being a SWAT member and be going into police work. I've been friends with Rayford for a long time now. He knew that I was interested in police work, so he assigned me."

Mulder:

(Annoyed at Doggett's appearance)

"Have you been over the case file?"

Shea:

(Looking proud of being in this investigation)

"Yes I have. Several times actually."

Scully:

(Interested)

"What's your opinion on the case?"

Shea:

"Actually, I've only been here for about seven hours. I haven't formed an opinion yet. But I did find it interesting that Stanton didn't have any kind of a crime record. A regular civilian doesn't just kill for no reason."

(Scully nodes, agreeing with him.)

Mulder:

(Looking annoyed)

"Scully, can I talk to you for a second outside?"

Scully:

(Surprised)

"Sure."

(Looks over to Shea.)

Scully:

"Excuse us for a moment."

(Shea nodes.)

(Mulder walks over to the door and opens it. He holds it open for Scully.)

(He waits until the door is fully closed and Shea isn't looking at them."

Scully:

(Raises eyebrows)

"Mulder? You wanted to talk to me?"

Mulder:

"Uh huh. (Sighs) What's your take on this "New Guy"?

Scully:

"Well, this "New Guy" obviously is enthusiastic about being assigned to this case. Why do you ask?"

Mulder:

(Glances over into building to see that Shea isn't watching them)

"There's something about him that I don't trust. I can't put my finger on though."

Scully:

(Joking)

"Mulder, you don't trust anyone. I know that you don't like people intruding in on your cases, but we could always use another person."

Mulder:

(Smiles)

"Yeah, your right."

(Right then, Shea walks out to where they are.)

Shea:

(Scared look on his face)

"Um…agents, there's something you should see."

(Mulder and Scully look at each other and walk quickly into the building)

(They all look at the TV, even the woman at the desk. It's a news report.)

News anchor:

(Talking nonchalantly)

"Just about 50 minutes ago, a young man named Robert Finch, who is 21, was attacked here by a man. The man was caught just a few minutes ago and is being taken to the police station as we speak. The man's name is Perry Stanton. He is a 46-year-old collage professor who brutally murdered a nurse just last night. He has no criminal record of any kind, and police and other authorities are investigating why he turned homicidal."

(The TV screen now shows a picture of Stanton and Robert Finch.)

News anchor:

"Stay tune for more news on this case, and the weather coming up in just 10 minutes."

Shea:

(Shocked)

"Jeez. So that's the guy you two are looking for?"

Mulder:

"Yeah."

Shea:

"Well, I suggest that we go to the police station and interview this guy."

(Mulder and Scully both nod and they all head for the door.)

Scene 3

NYPD

4.00 AM

(10 minutes later, the police bring in Stanton and put into room number 29.)

(Doggett, Scully and Mulder see the police and Stanton go into the room and follow behind them. Doggett comes into the room last and shuts the door.)

Police officer 1:

"Excuse me, but why are you here?"

Mulder:

(Shows badge)

"We're with the FBI. We're part of the investigation."

Police officer 1:

"Yeah, we heard that you were here. But what does this have to do with the FBI? I think we have everything under control, no offense."

Scully:

"My partner and I saw a news report on Stanton and we were interested. We thought that we might be able to offer some help."

Police Officer 2:

"Well, it's always nice to use some extra help…so I guess you can tag along."

(Mulder looks over to Stanton, who has many cuts and is only wearing a ripped hospital smock. He is shaking. Mulder studies him for a moment, then turns to a police officer.)

Mulder:

(Curious)

"Have you interviewed him yet?"

Police Officer 1:

"No, not yet. We tried to squeeze some answers out of him on the drive here, but he's not sayin' anything."

Mulder:

"Would it be okay if I talked with him for a little bit?"

Police Officer 2:

"Sure."

(A moment goes by without anyone saying anything.)

Mulder:

"Alone?"

(The Police Officers nod their heads in approval and walk out of the room. The only people left in the room and Mulder, Scully, Shea and Stanton.)

(Everyone is looking at Stanton. He is avoiding their eyes.)

(Mulder sits down at the other end of the table where Stanton is sitting. He takes off his coat and rolls up his sleeves. He then puts his elbows on the table and puts his hands over his mouth.)

Mulder:

(Tips his head to the side.)

"Why did you do it? What did those people ever do to you?"

Stanton:

"I…I…didn't do it."

Mulder:

(Snorts)

"Yeah, of course you didn't do it. It was the voice in your head."

Stanton:

"No! It wasn't me! They did it to me! I tried to stop them, but…"

Mulder:

"Who's they? The people at the hospital you were at?"

Stanton:

(Surprised)

"Yeah! How did you know?"

Mulder:

"Guess."

Shea:

"Wait a minute. So this guy thinks that a _hospital _did this to him? Aren't they supposed to help people?"

Scully:

"Yeah, Mulder. Hospitals don't hurt people. This guy is obviously making an excuse."

(Mulder ignores them and goes back to interviewing Stanton.)

Mulder:

(His voice is monotonous)

"What did they do to you? The people at the hospital, I mean. Don't be afraid to say something. Talking to me is only going to help us."

(Stanton sighs shakily)  


Stanton:

(Scared)

"They referred to me as "Subject 1" so I concluded that I wasn't the only one being tested on. That sometimes made me feel better."

Mulder:

(Curious)

"How do you mean?"

Stanton:

"That I wasn't the only one being…hurt…like this."

Mulder:

"Go on."

(Stanton takes a few seconds before talking again.)

Stanton:

"They put me in a small green operating room. It was very cold down there so I figured that I was in a basement. The basement of the hospital."

Scully:

"But that hospital doesn't have a basement."

(Stanton looks at her.)

Stanton:

"That's what they want you to believe."

Shea:

"But why would they want to do this to you? What was their mission?"

Stanton:

"I thought about that too. When I woke up from the operation, I found a grainy substance that was red on my arm."

Scully:

"Did they operate on you?"

Stanton: 

"Yeah, they did. I have a scar on my arm from one of the operations."

Scully:

"May I look at it? I'm a medical doctor."

Stanton:

"Sure."

(Scully walks over to where Stanton is sitting. Mulder notices that she is being hesitant. Stanton puts his arm on the table and Scully observes it.)

Scully:

(Interested)

"It looks as if it was cut open to insert something."

Mulder:

"Like what?"

Scully:

"I'm not sure. "

(Then all of a sudden, Stanton jumps up from the table and tries to attack Scully. He pushes her up against the cement wall, trying to suffocate her. Mulder takes out his S&W gun and aims it at Stanton. Shea does the same.)

Mulder:

(Shocked)

"Let her go!"

Shea:

"Do it now!"

(Mulder clicks the safety off.)

Scully:

"Mulder!"

(Then, Stanton lets go of her, and collapses to the floor. Scully also collapses. Mulder puts his gun in his holster and rushes over to her. Doggett goes over to where Stanton is laying and handcuffs him."

Mulder:

(Worried)

"Scully, you okay?"

Scully:

(Scared)

"Yeah. Just a little frightened."

Shea:

"Uh oh."

Mulder:

"What?"

Shea:

"Stanton isn't breathing."

(Mulder walks over to him and checks his pulse.)

Mulder:

"You're right. He's dead."

Scully:

"How? He was just okay, besides the fact that he tried to kill me."

Mulder:

"I have no idea."

(Mulder sees the red substance on Stanton's body that he had mentioned earlier.) 

Mulder:

(To Shea)

"Go get one of the officers and tell them to get in here."

(Doggett doesn't say anything and runs out of the room.)

(A few seconds later, police officer 1 runs in.)

Police Officer 1:

"What the hell is going on in here? I heard screaming outside."

Mulder:

(Standing by Stanton)

"Stanton's dead."

Police Officer 1:

"But he was okay just a minute ago. What happened?"

Shea:

"Actually, no. He tried to kill Agent Scully."

(Police Officer 1 has a confused look on his face.)

Mulder:

"He was talking to Agent Scully then just leapt up and tried to strangle her."

(Police Officer 1 looks at Scully to make sure the story is accurate.)

Mulder:

"I need you to take a sample of that red substance on Stanton's body and analyze it and figure out what its purpose is. Give me a call when you get the results."

(Mulder gives him his card.)

Police Officer 1:

"Yes, sir."

Scene 4 

The New Yorker Hotel

New York City, NY

11.28 AM

(Mulder and Scully are in the same room. Mulder is working on the paperwork of the case on his lab top and Scully is sleeping on the bed.)

(Mulder's cell phone starts ringing and wakes up Scully. He answers it. Scully wakes up and looks at him and Mulder mouths "sorry". She waves a hand at him showing that it's okay.)

(A few minutes later Mulder hangs up.)

Scully:

(Curious)

"Who was that?"

Mulder:

"The police officer at the NYPD. He called to tell us of the results."

Scully:

"Of what?"

Mulder:

"The red stuff on Stanton's body."

Scully:

"Oh. The substance he found after the operation?"

Mulder:

"Yeah. The officer said that it's used to stop large amounts of blood when someone's getting cut open."

Scully:

"I haven't heard of it."

Mulder:

"Exactly."

(Scully has a confused look on her face.)

Scully:

"Then what is it?"

Mulder:

"Cocaine."

Scully:

(Surprised)

"Cocaine. Okay."

Mulder:

"The doctors operating on him weren't doctors. They were using cocaine that was dyed red and explained to everyone there that it was a new type of medicine. And everyone believed them."

Scully:

"So they were transporting it by putting it inside of him."

Mulder: 

"Exactly. It's like something you would see on the Fox network, isn't it?

Scully:

(Smiles)

"Yeah. But there's one more question that needs to be answered."

Mulder:

"What's that?"

Scully:

"The reason why Perry Stanton was at the hospital in the first place."

Mulder:

"Yeah. I looked for that, and he was there because he had stitches put in his right leg. He got in a boat accident and was going in for a check up. And from my opinion, got placed in the wrong room."

"Yeah. Looks like it."

Scully:

"One more question. What caused his death?"

Mulder:

"Cocaine withdrawal. He didn't get any for a long time and just snapped."

Scully:

"Wow."

Mulder:

"Yeah. Wow's right."

Scully:

"So that's it? We're done here?"

Mulder:

"Yeah. Our plane leaves in about six hours."

Scully:

"Good. I can't wait to get home."

Mulder:

"Same here."

   [1]: mailto:iluvxfilesanddaria@yahoo.com



End file.
